Problem: Let $ a$, $ b$, $ c$ be nonzero real numbers such that $ a+b+c=0$ and $ a^3+b^3+c^3=a^5+b^5+c^5$. Find the value of
$ a^2+b^2+c^2$.
Explanation: From the factorization
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc),\]we know that $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 = 3abc.$

Since $a + b + c = 0,$ $c = -a - b,$ so
\begin{align*}
a^5 + b^5 + c^5 &= a^5 + b^5 - (a + b)^5 \\
&= -5a^4 b - 10a^3 b^2 - 10a^2 b^3 - 5ab^4 \\
&= -5ab(a^3 + 2a^2 b + 2ab^2 + b^3) \\
&= -5ab[(a^3 + b^3) + (2a^2 b + 2ab^2)] \\
&= -5ab[(a + b)(a^2 - ab + b^2) + 2ab(a + b)] \\
&= -5ab(a + b)(a^2 + ab + b^2) \\
&= 5abc(a^2 + ab + b^2),
\end{align*}so
\[3abc = 5abc(a^2 + ab + b^2).\]Since $a,$ $b,$ $c$ are all nonzero, we can write
\[a^2 + ab + b^2 = \frac{3}{5}.\]Hence,
\begin{align*}
a^2 + b^2 + c^2 &= a^2 + b^2 + (a + b)^2 \\
&= a^2 + b^2 + a^2 + 2ab + b^2 \\
&= 2a^2 + 2ab + 2b^2 \\
&= 2(a^2 + ab + b^2) = \boxed{\frac{6}{5}}.
\end{align*}